Addams Family Values
Addams Family Values is a 1993 American comedy film. It is the sequel to The Addams Family (1991). It was written by Paul Rudnick and directed by Barry Sonnenfeld. Storyline Plot The Addams Family try to rescue their beloved uncle Fester from his gold-digging new love, a black widow named Debbie. Genres * Comedy * Fantasy Motion Picture Rating * 13 (Argentina) * PG (Australia) * 12 (Brazil) * PG (Canada) * K-10 (Denmark) * Tous publics (France) * 12 (Germany) * L''' (Iceland) * '''12 (Ireland) * 12 (Netherlands) * PG (New Zealand) * 10 (Norway) * 14 (Peru) * M/12 (Portugal) * PG (Singapore) * 13 (Spain) * 11 (Sweden) * PG (UK) * PG-13 (USA) Images Addams Family Values 1993 poster 1.jpg Addams Family Values 1994 USA VHS cover.jpg|USA VHS cover Addams Family Values 1994 USA Laserdisc cover.jpg|USA Laserdisc cover Addams Family Values 2000 USA DVD cover.jpg|USA DVD cover Addams Family Values 2019 USA Blu Ray cover.jpg|USA Blu-Ray cover Addams Family Values 2000 UK VHS cover.jpg|UK VHS cover Addams Family Values 2001 UK DVD cover.jpg|UK DVD cover Addams Family Values 2019 UK Blu Ray cover.jpg|UK Blu-Ray cover Cast and Crew Director * Barry Sonnenfeld Writing Credits (WGA) * Charles Addams (characters) * Paul Ridnick (written by) Cast * Anjelica Huston - Morticia Addams * Raul Julia - Gomez Addams * Christopher Lloyd - Uncle Fester Addams * Joan Cusack - Debbie Jellinsky * Christina Ricci - Wednesday Addams * Carol Kane - Granny * Jimmy Workman - Pugsley Addams * Kaitlyn Hooper - Pubert Addams * Kristen Hooper - Pubert Addams * Carel Struycken - Lurch * David Krumholtz - Joel Glicker * Christopher Hart - Thing * Dana Ivey - Margaret Addams * Peter MacNicol - Gary Granger * Christine Baranski - Becky Martin-Granger Producers * David Nicksay (executive producer) * Susan Ringo (associate producer) * Scott Rudin (producer) Details Country * USA Language * English Release Dates * November 19, 1993 (USA) * November 25, 1993 (Australia) * December 10, 1993 (Finland) * December 10, 1993 (UK) * December 10, 1993 (Ireland) * December 10, 1993 (Portugal) * December 17, 1993 (Brazil) * December 22, 1993 (France) * December 23, 1993 (Argentina) * December 24, 1993 (Spain) * December 25, 1993 (Colombia) * December 25, 1993 (Japan) * January 13, 1994 (Germany) * January 13, 1994 (Netherlands) * January 14, 1994 (Italy) * January 14, 1994 (Turkey) * January 28, 1994 (Sweden) * February 17, 1994 (Hungary) * February 25, 1994 (Denmark) * April 7, 1994 (Czech Republic) * June 3, 1994 (Estonia) Home Media Release Dates * May 11, 1994 (USA) (VHS) * May 11, 1994 (USA) (Laserdisc) * February 22, 2000 (USA) (DVD) * October 2, 2000 (UK) (VHS) * October 1, 2001 (UK) (DVD) * October 1, 2019 (USA) (Blu-Ray) * October 7, 2019 (UK) (Blu-Ray) Reception Box office Addams Family Values grossed $48.9 million worldwide on a $47 million budget. Reception The film has a 6.7 rating on IMDb and a 76% rating on Rotten Tomatoes. Company Credits Production Companies * Paramount Pictures (presents) * Scott Rudin Productions Distributors * Paramount Pictures (1993) (USA) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (1993) (Norway) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (1993) (UK) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (1993) (France) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (1993) (Spain) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (1993) (Argentina) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (1993) (Greece) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (1994) (Germany) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (1994) (Sweden) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (1994) (Netherlands) (theatrical) * Paramount Home Media Distribution (1994) (USA) (VHS) * Paramount Home Media Distribution (1994) (USA) (Laserdisc) * Paramount Home Media Distribution (2000) (USA) (DVD) * Paramount Home Media Distribution (2000) (UK) (VHS) * Paramount Home Media Distribution (2001) (UK) (DVD) * Paramount Home Media Distribution (2019) (USA) (Blu-Ray) * Paramount Home Media Distribution (2019) (UK) (Blu-Ray) Special Effects * Alterian * Illusion Arts (matte paintings) * Image G (motion control photography) * Visual Concept Engineering Technical Specs Runtime * 94 mins Color * Color Aspect Ratio * 1.37:1 Category:Films Category:1990s films